


My Hand Slipped

by snowflakeimagines



Series: Meet Ugly Specials [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Short One Shot, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines
Summary: Papyrus finds you in an alley next to a dead body. You beg him to hear you out first.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Meet Ugly Specials [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057940
Kudos: 24





	My Hand Slipped

**Author's Note:**

> wilotheflower asked: 95. you just witnessed me kill a guy and I have a really, really good reason for it, please don't call the cops (With Underswap Papyrus - I'm the one who killed the guy)

When Papyrus turned the corner, his arms laden with packets of microwave popcorn and bottles of honey, the last thing he’d expected to see was a dead body in an alleyway.

The man Papyrus had just watched you punch into a wall now lay limp on the floor. Blood was already beginning to pool beneath his head. You stood before his body, your face pale and sweaty. Your eyes met Papyrus’.

That brought him back to his senses. Everything in his arms fell to the floor as his hand shot out and he turned your soul blue. You looked even more panicked. “Wait!” you blurted. “Before you kill me, or call the cops, or run away, o-or do whatever you’re gonna do, hear me out!”

“i’m listening.” Papyrus kept his tone calm and collected, even though his soul was racing in his rib-cage.

“A-Alright, so this guy…” Your arm twitched. Papyrus guessed that you wanted to point to the man, but couldn’t under the influence of his magic. “This guy pulled me into the alleyway. I think he was drunk or something. I struggled and yelled at him to let me go, but he wouldn’t until I punched his face. He stumbled back, hit his head, and…” 

“died,” Papyrus finished for you. He let go of your soul. He believed your story. You seemed genuinely shaken, and he did plan to call the cops anyway later. _Not_ calling them would only make more trouble for you. 

“W-We don’t know that for sure! He might just be unconscious…” You knelt next to the man’s body and put two fingers on his wrist.

Papyrus stepped closer to you. A packet of popcorn crunched under his feet. “kid… i’m sorry, but uh… he’s definitely dead.”

You didn’t respond. The desperation on your face was near pitiful as you moved your fingers to his neck. A few seconds later, you shakily stood back up. “Yeah,” you whimpered, “he’s dead.”

“yeah,” Papyrus said, rubbing the back of his skull. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do here. Should he comfort you? What would he even say? He decided to just push on before the situation got messier. “now then… let’s call the cops.”

“What?” you squeaked. 

“let’s call the cops,” Papyrus repeated. He paid close attention to your expression, ready to turn your soul blue again if you even thought about attacking him. “look, if you’re thinking of hiding the body: bad idea.”

You wrung your hands. “I wasn’t thinking of doing that. I just… I-Is this really the best thing to do?” 

Papyrus pulled his phone out. “there’s gotta be a camera on this street that picked up what happened. plus, if this really was an accident, trying to cover up the murder would make you look even more suspicious.” He nudged a bottle of honey forwards with his foot. “so? what’ll it _bee?_ ”

You looked down at the corpse next to you. Then you looked up at Papyrus. After taking a deep breath, you gave him your answer.

**Author's Note:**

> your choice what the reader did! did the reader agree? was the reader lying? is the reader actually a yandere for paps? is paps actually having a super vivid dream? will paps ever get to eat that popcorn and honey? you decide!
> 
> (Find me and my other works on [Tumblr!](https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com))


End file.
